To begain again
by hieveryone101
Summary: Harry and Co have just woken up and found their world gone and now they have to live with dragons, a growing darkness and more.
1. They awaken

It had to have been atlest ninethousand years before any of themhad opend there eyes. Sild as they were in the thikest of crystill and yet with enoff air to breath. Harry opened his eyes and looked out surended by the body of the dragon he was bound to for eternity. Someting had woken him and Death though he didn't know what it was at that time. His dragon, a black and forest emrald crecher stared out at the world, teil titoning around his riders body.

Draco was the next to wake, far up int the northern montens, his silver and iceblue dragone, Frostbite, curled protectively arond her rider, sensing somthing dark outside thiar safe haven.

Ron and Hermonie woke toghether, thire dragons moltion gold and soft brown entertwined as they raised there heads. Lion rumbled as Owl huffed in iritation. Something was coming and her rider didn't know what it was and therfore her mates rider coldn't plane for it. They needed to meet up.

Luna slowly opened her eyes as her Dragon, a moonlight misty silver, raised his head. "So the Nargels have woken up," she wispered to Moonstorm. He simply nodded his head.

Navile's eyes snaped open, PoisionIve, a soft green and wight dragon, was at the entrense to there hallow glearing into the night. Darkness was gathering.

Snape's eyes opend, blake pools understanding what was hapening. His night colored dragon, Darkness growled in iritation. He didn't like the poision in the air. Snape rolled his eyes at his dragon,

Lucus stood and streched, his gold and silver dragon, Narcissa name for his decesed wife, hissed as a shadow flew past. They knew.

Fread and George Jumped onto there twin dragons, Fire and Gemini shook themselfs to get all the muck from there red and black skhells. They were on their way.

Anniy woke with a start, her near see through white and blue dragon Loralay, glared out at the world beneth them. Another had been born.


	2. Here is Eragon!

Eragon was silently watching the sky darken. He had long ago defeated Galbatorix and was now doing his best to protect his homeland. However, it was very difficult seeing as he was the last of the dragon riders and he knew that there was a new evil coming. He could fill it in the air. He could fill something else as too but couldn't place it. What it was or were it came from he had no idea but he hoped he wouldn't have to fight it.

"Your up rather late tonight," Horgoth stated as he came to sit next to Eragon.

"I can't help it. I can fill their out there bt I have no clue if they are friend or foe. I wish I could just go out there and find them but with Saphira's wing broken we have to stay put. I do not like this," Eragon exhaled, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"It will get better!" Horgoth exclaimed to his friend.

Eragon cold only shrug. He wasn't to sure about that. Little did they know what was about to happen. That a school that had not been seen in a millenia was about to be reopened and all who knew magic would be attending. Eragon included.

-line-

Short, I know. I need to reread those books. I can only remember the first and second completely and only part of the next ones. So please correct me when I get things wrong.


	3. The Old Meet The New

Harry stared at the young man he had just found. His name was apparently Eragon. His dragon was by far younger then any of theirs was and he had no idea what to do or say to the young upstart in front of him.

"So... Your saying that the first of the Dragon Riders was an Elf?" Harry asked just to make sure he had heard it right.

"That is what I said yes," Eragon stated as he glared at the man in front of him.

"Huh... So he did take my advice. I had wondered if he would start such a group," Harry stated absentmindedly. He had no idea why but this all seemed rather unreal to his since he had woken nearly a week earlier. And while he had been looking for the rest of his group he had been attacked rather loudly by this dragon and rider. He froze them mid-air then turned him into a kitten and his dragon into a mouse. They were not amused.

"What do you mean "Took your advice?!"" Eragon demanded. He was not having a very good day.

"Hmmmm? O. That. Well, you see. Me and a group of others like me kind of are keepers of Balance and we will wake up any time the Balance has shifted. The Dragons are kind of a gift? From those we serve. Their there to keep us from being to lonely. I'm Phoenix by the why. Pleased to meet you." Was the response he got.

"Wait, what? I don't think I understand what you mean." Eragon exclaimed in frustration.

"That's fine. You don't need to completely understand. Your now a Keeper of Balance to though. Thought I'd give you a heads up. You know, just in case we need you for this next dark lord that's shown up. Well, Have a good day," Harry then jumped onto his dragon and took to the sky leaving behind a very confused and disgruntled Eragon and Saphira.


End file.
